shadow_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Arrha h'Khrohr (Species)
Arrha h'Khrohr (ARE-huh KROAR) are dangerous predators that roam in Khrohr on the Shadow Empire homeworld, Fhrorr - particularly in the Vahrahh Ice Prairie. Description Age The first fossil of an Arrha h'Khrohr was found in the 75100s and dated back a few tens of millions of years, thus classifying them as a prehistoric species. Arrha h'Khrohr ''themselves live at an average of 5-8 years. Diet ''Arrha h'Khrohr ''have short, serrated teeth designed to tear apart meat easily, especially meat that has been frozen or is frozen. Their teeth are strong enough to cut through frozen-solid tree bark. Senses ''Arrha h'Khrohr mainly rely on thier sense of smell to pick out where prey may be hiding, since almost every single Category III animal, carnivorous or herbivorous, has adapted to have very pale coloring. They are particularly tuned in to pick out the scent of fear, which will easily give away a hiding animal's position. Their hearing is particularly poor, but they usually don't need it to hunt. Their eyesight is about as clear, if not clearer, than a human's. Behaviors Arrha h'Khrohrs are named after their tendency to group together in large herds to take down large prey or large herds of prey. Their name means "union of death" in Shadonian, though they don't always cooperate when it comes to hunting. In reality, Arrha h'Khrohrs are very solitary and very aggressive towards anything that invades their territory, even if its one of their own species. Though they do occasionaly group together, this is only in the harsh periods of the year where it gets extremely cold and prey becomes scarce. They have a natural dislike of really every animal they see, so it is not a good idea to approach one, especially if they're hungry or around young - they will fight to the death over a single lost child. Though these vicious predators can easily kill Shadows ''and others of the like, they don't usually attack them on purpose unless they are on the brink of starvation. Some may go cannabalistic when dying. Upon death, they get very aggressive and will lash out at anything that comes near it. These apex carnivores do ''not like to be touched. Arrha h'Khrohr are ambush predators. When they spot prey, they hide in any undergrowth or lie very, very still until within a pouncing range - then, they strike. They usually strike the legs first so it is harder for the prey to escape, then go for a killing blow to the neck. In harsher times of the year, multiple Arrha h'Khrohr may fight over a bone with little meat left. When in the mating season,'' Arrha h'Khrohr'' can get very violent with other males when there is competition for one female - and even when one wins, they do not mate for life and merely leave afterwards. It is'' never a good idea to interrupt any courtship or rivalry fights in the mating season, since all of the members may attack the interrupter at once and easily kill them. The only time when an ''Arrha h'Khrorh is (comparatively speaking) friendly is when they are between newborns and a year old. In this time, they do not have much of a knowledge on what is good or bad. Some Krogg'nark ''have been known to abduct these yearlings to keep as pets, but this is not a good idea for when the ''Arrha h'Khrohr ''grows up - there is a high chance that it'll strike down its owner with absolutely no warning. Size ''Arrha h'Khrohr usually get to around 8 feet tall and 12 feet long. Weight An average adult of this species weighs 1/4 of a ton (250 lbs.). Location Arrha h'Khrohr live in Category III Tundras, almost always in Khrohr. They will die of overheating if they are put anywhere else. Trivia *A baby Arrha h'Khrohr is the mascot of a Ph'trok ''school, NAS, in Lhraen. *In the game BIT, one of the main protagonists is an ''Arrha h'Khrohr. *Thriin Brair, a famous Arae ''poet, mentioned an owner of an ''Arrha h'Khrohr in "Beauty of Snow". *A stand-up comedian nicknamed "Slick" joked about killing an Arrha h'Khrohr with his bare hands in his debut episode. *In the movie "Ally Ore 2", a CG Arrha h'Khroh is seen guarding the prison doors to Horridia near the end. Category:Species Category:Animal Species